Star Children
by Jim4
Summary: This is a story still told by the wise old ones that were alive that far back into medival times that they still remember what had happened.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The two starchildren raced to the silver gate with Kujamitsu on their tail one Christmas Eve.

"You best not get on my nerves!!" Kujamitsu screamed as he stopped in his tracks. Jet drew his sword and told Laura to keep the star safe and run.

With her out of his way Jet charged at Kujamitsu.

"Die you demon! You will not consume our great world you evil minion!" said Jet as he slashed with all of his might. All of the sudden Kujamitsu disappeared into the dark mist.

"Ahhhh!" yelped Jet as he was blown into the stone wall by the evil force. He dropped his sword and gasped for air. Laura heard his cry and came running.

"Jet are you alright? Jet? Jet?!!" Laura said as she sobbed. 

"I'll be o... o...ok" whispered Jet.

"We'll have to at least give the world a chance and stay alive but that is almost impossible for you, so we will have to hope to reincarnate" said Laura as the ruby in her head shined a very bright glow. Jet's amethyst on his golden beaded necklace shined as well.

"Let's hope then......," Jet said as he passed away and his jewel grew dim but it never went out.

"Vera phillamin baucius perto!" was the last spell cast by Laura because her light grew dim also.

Fifteen years later Jet was reincarnated, sixteen years later Laura was. Jet was found in front of the stone wall where he was killed and Laura was near there. The people of the town renamed Jet Jason and Laura was called Shea.

The town was much bigger and prepared for battle with anything that picked a fight. It was very crowded also. Not just with people but with stores, bars, shops, and homes. The town was packed.

Eighteen years after Jet's reincarnation the starchildren reunited and war was reborn also.

Even though the two were reborn in the same place they never saw each other since they died.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Reborn

"Get up! Get up!" screamed the old woman that watched over Jason.

"I'm coming!" replied Jason while stepping out of his so called "bedroom". It wasn't much of a room; it was more like a cleaned out woodshed.

"Come on it's time for your chores" screamed the old hag. 

"Chores chores chores it's more like torture" whispered Jason to himself as he ran past the old woman. 

"Come back here!"

"Sorry I gotta meet up with Ran at the fountain!" said Jason as he ran out far enough so he couldn't hear her yell. Ran was short for Ranma, which was Jason's best friend that was his age. Jason had dirty blonde hair, a sweatshirt with large yellow and blue squares on it, hand me down jeans which were a little baggy, and black sneakers. 

He slowed to a walk because he knew that Agatha wouldn't try and chase him down. There was Ranma in the alleyway. Ranma had hair down to his ears, but it was stiff like if you put gel in your hair. His hair was also ziggy and zaggy. He had a red fleece, light brown pants, and very expensive shoes.

"Hey I thought you would never come!" Yelled Ranma.

"I came. And what did you want me for?" asked Jason.

"My dad won a tournament and got a lot of money and a certificate for two free weapons at the weapon shop down the road. But my dad retired being a knight so he gave them to me and you," Ranma said calmly.

"No way!" Jason exclaimed.

"Way" Ranma replied. So Jason and Ranma went off to the weapon shop (the shop's name is Weapons Galore).

Jason drove his hands into his pockets and felt something except money; he pulled out a necklace with golden beads and a glowing amethyst.

"That's odd," Jason said to himself as he put the necklace on and felt a sudden burst of power flow through him.

"Where did that necklace come from?!" Ranma asked 

"Uhhh... It was a birthday present, uh huh a birthday present," Jason lied. When they got into the weapon shop the old old merchant took a look at the necklace. 

" Oh! Jet has reincarnated." He said. "Here is the sword of a starchild, the sword that the great Jet used. The merchant handed a broadsword to Jason that was made of the strongest crystal, was blue, and had a red ribbon that goes around his wrist to make sure he doesn't drop the sword as Jet once did.

Ranma got a pair of gloves that were just as flexible as rubber but as hard as steel.

"Why did we get these?" asked Jason.

"This man told me to, but I'm not sure he is a man because I never saw his face. He told us to go to the water fountain in Town Square after we got the needs." Ranma explained "What man?" asked Jason.

"I told you I don't know him, but he said something about a girl named Shea," answered Ranma.

"Oh my gosh! Shea!" Jason remembered.

"Who?"

"Never mind, let's just go to the fountain," Jason said as he ran to the water fountain with Ranma trying to keep up.

"Slow down!" screamed Ranma. Ignoring Ranma Jason sped up towards the fountain.

Once Jason Reached the fountain, (I never said Ranma) the town seemed empty except himself and Ranma, who just reached the fountain huffing and puffing for air.

The town flooded with water from the water fountain. The odd part was that Ranma and Jason could not feel the water sucking them into the ground.

In front of the two of them was a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" they both asked.

"That you will know when you need to" replied the figure.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

The Reunion

"I need to know!" screamed Jason.

"Curiosity only gets you killed, but if you have to know my story is like an artichoke. You need to start slowly, peeling away. The leaves may be bitter but the heart is sweet." Said the stranger.

"I don't know if I should stay here, or begin to find Shea. Because I sense I need to know your story." Said Jason.

"Yes."

"Yes what?!" Jason said, confused throwing his hands to his head.

"Yes you need to find Shea to hear the rest of my story." Said the mysterious stranger.

"Let's go then! Hurry up!" exclaimed Jason.

"No need to hurry, or to go and I'm right with you." Replied the stranger.

"What the..."

There was a flash of light and Jason and Ranma suddenly found themselves on the surface next to the fountain.

"Oh, grr, I thought he was coming!" Jason said annoyed as he sighed.

Ranma tapped Jason on the elbow and said in a very shaky voice, "Y-Y-You kn-know. I th-th-think he is."

Jason stood there with his hands on his hips saying, "What does he think? Is she going to walk up behind me?"

"Uh..." said Ranma, scared out of his mind with eyes as big as pool balls.

Jason turned around and gasped.

"She has beautiful brown hair and sky blue eyes. She is half of a foot smaller than me. Her blouse and skirt are as white as snow with fading pink on the bottom. She also wears a light blue vest with wide long sleeves. She has a blood red dazzling ruby in her forehead, like a star in the sky... Laura!" Jason explained as the two jewels began to shine even brighter.

"Laura? No, I think you have the wrong person, my name is Shea." She said. Hearing the name Laura had made her start to wonder.

"I wonder how that came out.' Jason said.

"I've got that feeling..." Ranma said.

"You know what, I've got a feeling that someone's here." Said Shea.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....." Jason said, practically pulling the hair out of his head.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The Journey Begins

Shea wondered who this strange but familiar teen was. She just had this strange feeling that she had known him once before. "Hey! How come you look and sound familiar. I've never met you before in my life." She said.

"All I know is that this old dude said that I was a reincarnation of some dude named Jet, and he gave me this sword." Jason said, holding his sword out while at the same time hoping that was a good enough explanation.

"Jet...Laura..." Shea thought aloud. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm....very interesting..."

"My father knew people with those names." Ranma pointed out, trying to sound important.

"Tell us more!!!" Jason yells.

"My dad said before he retired from the knighthood, that there was this dude named Robert who lived in the town of Basil." Ranma said, looking around as if this was very important scientific information.

"That's not far from here..." Shea said, standing up for her seat on the side of the fountain. She wiped her wet hand, which had been in the water, on her skirt.

Solemnly, everyone left for Basil.

Shea suddenly gasped as she saw a pack of wild boars in front of them.

"What?!" Jason yells stupidly.

"it's a pack of man-eating boars." Ranma says, his voice gifted with the obvious.

"Man-eating boars? Where?!" Jason yells, facing the complete oppisite direction.

Shea grabs his shoulder and turns him around so that he is face-to-face with a pack of rabid, man-eating, charging, cannibalistic, larger than your every day, boars.

Jasojn pulls out his sword and points it at an oncoming boar as it runs into the blade, ending its life.

"Only five more left…" Ranma says, getting a little carried away with the obviousness.

Shea utters a spell and then all of the boars burst into flames and turn into nice crispy bacon.

Ranma smirks and pats Jason on the back as Jason says "Where are those man-eating boars you were talking about again?"

No one talks, until Jason screams "NOT AGAIN!!!"

Everyone burst into laughter.


End file.
